Hey Nonny-Ah!
Synopsis In a far-away kingdom, Prince Amaranth's castle is under attack! Scrambling to the sacred chamber, he uses the Horn of Calling, which only seems to produce thick smoke. Salious and Kozul burst in soon after, threatening Amaranth, but Dhiar swings out of the fog, to the rescue. After a short scuffle with Salious, the threats are repulsed...and in the meantime, three young humans have arrived, Annie, Simon, and Benny. Annie corrects Amaranth that they, and not Dhiar, are the legendary heroes that were summoned by the Horn, although her attitude is that the land is only a fantasy. Dhiar strips to try and disprove this to her, but it doesn't seem to work as he intended. When the Amaranth is distracted, Simon runs off with the naked Dhiar, to show him his and Benny's secret hideaway. Meanwhile, Annie speaks with Amaranth, whose words hit harder than Dhiar's playful strip had. After Dhiar and the boys finish their fun, the group sets off in a flying ship, to the forest of the Elves and the help of their Seer. Once there, they meet Moongleam, who welcomes them. Soon Dhiar is absolutely shocked at the turn of events, when Chana appears in the Seer's robes; it becomes clear that there is a problem. She was summoned from her usual leisure world of the Roaring Twenties to the forest, where she filled in for the Seer for some time before Dhiar's arrival. The Stone Emperor has imprisoned the Seer, which endangers the land. Dhiar agrees to do something about it, gathering the support of Chana, Moongleam, and the young humans. Annie has started to become more peaceful and to accept the land as real, rather than denying it, and she is possibly the most enthusiastic of the three now. As they leave the Elves' forest, Chana prepares a travel spell to teleport them to the edge of the Stone Emperor's domain, but they're attacked by Salious, who is eager for revenge. Dhiar manages to stop Salious for the time being, and Chana is able to complete her spell, teleporting them to the realm of the Stone Emperor. Dhiar rushes off to find the leader, with Annie bidding him to be careful. Suddenly monsters attack the others, and the Emperor himself attacks Dhiar. Using all of their resources, the heroes are able to repulse the attack, and Dhiar keeps the Emperor occupied long enough for Simon and Benny to use their magic to free the Seer, who was imprisoned in a pillar. After it all, Chana talks with Annie and the boys try to rehabilitate Salious...with limited results. References * Dhiar is once again summoned by a magical object, this time a horn supposed to summon the guardians of the land. * Dhiar mentions that he is an experienced swashbuckler, demonstrating this by swinging onto the scene dramatically! * Dhiar is good with pets, which apparently extends to Kozul the Ogre. * Hawyke is mentioned specifically by name as Dhiar knocks out Salious with a single punch. * Dhiar's pose during Annie's comment is essentially that of the Ares of Borghese, making her comment at least justified! * Beings exist in Amaranth's kingdom who have animal features. * Elves, according to Dhiar, like decisiveness. * Dhiar loves Elf-wine. * Chana commands various powerful magic forces, but she mentions specifically that she dislikes using it for frivolous purposes. * Chana has apparently been there for some time as the Seer, having arrived before Dhiar himself did. This is evidenced by her hair being considerably longer than her last appearance in 1001 Hot Arabian Nights. * Dhiar clearly knows certain defensive martial arts and is aware of certain pressure points on the body, enabling him to render Salious unconscious with a single chop. * One of Dhiar's pet peeves is any abuse of Elves. * Dhiar has had some experience with the kind of being that the Stone Emperor is. * Chana and Dhiar have an especially strong bond between them. Although they are able to sense the feelings of people around them, each other's feelings are vivid even at some distance. * Satyrs exist in Amaranth's kingdom and command magic. * Dhiar is able to summon his whip from seemingly thin air. * Dhiar is experienced with such exotic rituals as the Elven friendship ceremony, the Abyssal welcoming rite, the kinship calling of the tribes, the dance of grand alliance, a ritual to welcome the Spring, and of course the Kama Sutra. Category:Adventures